


Toothpaste

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka and Soul keep running out of toothpaste and Maka thinks it's because Soul is dating someone. But she doesn't care, or so she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short one-shot I wrote to help with some writer's block.

“Soul, we’re out of toothpaste again!” Maka called from the bathroom, as she tried to squeeze the last bit of toothpaste from the tube. The past couple of months, Maka and Soul had been running out of toothpaste twice as often as normal. On top of that, Soul was acting weird.

She quickly brushed her teeth, wondering why they had a toothpaste shortage. She spit in the sink, “Why do I care?” she muttered angrily. After shoving her toothbrush back in the cup and throwing away the empty tube, she exited the bathroom.

When she arrived in the living room, she realized why Soul hadn’t answered her. He was gone. But Blair, as a cat, was curled up on the couch.

“Do you know where Soul went?” Maka asked, telling herself she only cared because they were friends.

“He went to get toothpaste and then to visit someone. He wanted me to tell you to go to school without him. He never has time to play with me anymore, he’s always doing something that he won’t talk about.”

Maka was already ignoring her, trying to figure out who Soul could be visiting and what he could be doing all the time. She didn’t care if he was with some girl, that was his decision. They were friends, weapon partners, and roommates but that was it. She had no right to care about who he dated. And she didn’t care, she was just tired of not having any toothpaste.

“What are you grumbling about?” Blair asked. Maka hadn’t realized she was talking out loud.

She grabbed her backpack, “I don’t care,” she said one last time before leaving the house and leaving a confused Blair on the couch.

As Maka walked to school, she tried to think about anything but toothpaste. _“A sound soul-_ _Soul, why is he visiting someone?”_ She groaned, she didn’t want to care, but she couldn’t help wonder what he was up to. And maybe what she was feeling was more than just a little mild curiosity.

She didn’t even realize that she was already at class until she was sitting down next to Soul. Tsubaki smiled at Soul and Maka and nudged Soul lightly. Maka realized what she thought was the truth. She was happy for them, they were her friends. She should be happy for them and maybe if she told herself enough times, it would become true.

* * *

“I’ll start dinner in an hour, I wanted to finish the assignment Professor Stein gave us.” Maka and Soul had gotten home, Maka was acting normal, and that was good. Soul nodded before going into his room and closing the door. He didn’t usually do that, but he was fine, so Maka shouldn’t have been worried.

She decided to just try doing homework. She went to her room and took out the assignment. The second it touched her desk, Blair jumped up and sat on it. “Blair, I have homework to do.” She started kneading the paper for emphasis that she was not going to move.

“Soul won’t answer, maybe you should check on him.”

Maka sighed, “He’s fine, stop poking holes in my homework.” Blair didn’t stop, Maka watched her for a few more seconds before getting up and going to Soul’s room. On her way there, she saw one rose petal which she dismissed as having been tracked in by shoes.

She knocked on Soul’s door when she got there. “I’m fine, Maka,” was the answer she received.

* * *

Maka was almost finished making dinner when she heard voices coming from Soul’s room. Although she didn’t care, she walked towards the room and pressed her ear to the door.

“It’s so uncool to be this nervous,” she heard Soul say.

“It’s fine,” she heard Tsubaki comfort. Maka grabbed the handle and threw the door open. Tsubaki and Soul were standing in opposite corners of the room and there was a pile of rose petals on Soul’s desk. That was not what Maka was expecting to see. In fact, she was ready to hit Soul in the head with a book, but it didn’t appear she needed to, not at that point anyway.

Tsubaki smiled at Maka as she left the room, “I’ll see you at school.” Maka nodded and Tsubaki showed herself out. Soul walked behind Maka and closed the door.

“Look, I’m sorry we buy so much toothpaste, but I do have an explanation.” Maka waited for Soul to continue, which he did after about a minute of silence. “Maka, I love you.” Soul braced himself for a Maka Chop, but one never came.

“What does that have to do with toothpaste?” she asked.

“I planned a cool confession, but I kept wimping out. I was going to lead you here with those rose petals,” he pointed to the ones on the desk, “and then kiss you.”

Maka walked over to the rose petals and threw a couple on the ground. “Oh look, those lead somewhere.” She followed the rose petals to Soul and waited for him to finish his plan. Soul inched closer to her slowly and she met him halfway.

There lips met in a short kiss, lasting less than a second before they pulled back at the same time. “I love you too,” Maka said before hitting Soul on the head with a book.

“Then why did you hit me?” he asked, holding his pained head.

“It’s uncool to worry someone like that.”

Soul leaned closer to her, “Too uncool to let me do this again?” There was no answer, only another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was good, thank you for reading it.


End file.
